Reunion
by TaySky1998
Summary: Seharusnya Sakura tau, bahwa mengikuti acara ajakan dari Ino memang tidak berakhir baik untuk nya. Seperti acara reuni ini, dia terpaksa membongkar hubungan rahasia dengan teman satu sekolah nya dulu, musuh bebuyutannya dulu, Uchiha Sasuke. /sequel of "You Are Mine" maybe:D


_**-Reunion-**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © TaySky1998**

 **Enjoy this story**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Salah satu rumah sakit yang mana adalah tempat sahabatnya bekerja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter spesialis anak dari **Tokyo International Hospital**.

Kata salah seorang perawat tadi, Sakura sedang mengecek keadaan pasiennya di bangsal khusus anak. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya disana. Dan semoga saja Sakura masih berada di bangsal itu, kalau tidak, dia pasti akan merutuki Sakura karena telah memaksanya memasuki rumah sakit. Dan sejujurnya, Ino membenci bau rumah sakit. Bau rumah sakit itu membuatnya mual.

Dia masih memperhatikan setiap bangsal itu, berharap menemukan Sakura diantara salah satunya. Dan doa Ino terkabulkan, dia menemukan Sakura sedang berbicara dengan salah satu orang tua pasien.

"Sakura!" lambainya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat Sakura hanya menatap jengkel Ino dari tempatnya.

* * *

"Apa ada hal penting Ino? Sehingga kau mengganggu jam kerja ku seperti ini?"

Ino hanya menatap datar Sakura. Meminum minuman nya sedikit lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas _Limited Edition_ miliknya. Sebuah undangan pesta.

Tampa berkata apa-apa, Sakura lansung mengambil undangan tersebut dari tangan Ino. Sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri acara reuni sekolah nya dulu. **Konoha International High School**.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menghadiri acara ini Ino. Aku tidak mau datang," ucapnya sambil menaruh kembali undangan tersebut di atas meja. Dan tentu saja, ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Mana mau dia datang ke acara yang sama sekali tidak ada manfaat baginya. Lebih baik menangani pasiennya disini, dari pada hanya bergosip diacara tersebut.

"Ti-dak! Kau harus ikut Sakura, tidak ada bantahan untuk itu!"

Sakura hanya menghela napas. Sekarang Ino memberikan tatapan tajam nan menusuk padanya. Ino selalu seperti ini, memaksanya dalam segala hal. Walaupun Ino sahabatnya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin ikut. "Aku tidak mau menghadiri acara aneh dari mu lagi Ino, ku mohon mengertilah." Dia memberikan Ino tatapan memohon, semoga saja itu dapat membuat sikap keras kepala Ino sedikit melunak.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti. Ayolah Sakura, kau harus ikut. Aku janji, ini kali terakhir aku memaksa mu. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang pada yang lain kau akan ikut. Sebaiknya, kau tidak mengecewakan teman-teman yang lain."

Sakura hanya dapat menghela napas sekali lagi. Ino benar-benar tau cara membujuk dan meyakinkannya seperti ini. Dan dengan sekali anggukan itu, Sakura dapat melihat wajah Ino menjadi lebih ceria.

* * *

Sakura memarkirkan mobil nya di halaman sekolah nya dulu. Acara reuni itu bukan hanya acara berkumpul-kumpul seperti biasa, tapi _prom night_. Lima angkatan diundang dalam acara tersebut, termasuk angkatannya. Melihat keadaan yang cukup sepi diluar, Sakura beranggapan pasti acaranya sudah dimulai. Tentu saja, jika dilihat dari jadwal acara, Sakura sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit.

Dia memasuki ruangan _Auditorium_ yang sudah disulap begitu kerennya. Dengan musik, makanan dan minuman ringan, serta meja-meja untuk para tamu. Oh, jangan lupa lantai dansa nya juga.

"Sakura, disini!" Sakura lansung berjalan ke meja dimana sudah ada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten disana.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat," ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan Ino untuknya.

"Tak apa Sakura- _chan_ , dan senang bertemu dengan mu lagi."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil memerhatikan Hinata. Hinata tampak elegan seperti biasa. Dengan tas tangan nya, dress berwarna biru laut yang cocok dengan kulitnya, juga sepasang _flat shoes_. _Flat shoes_? Tunggu! Ini sedikit aneh. Dia memerhatikan penampilan Hinata sekali lagi, dan pandangan nya tertuju pada perut Hinata yang lumayan tidak rata itu. Berarti Hinata...

"Hinata? Wahh, selamat! Sudah berapa bulan usianya?" Sakura lansung memeluk Hinata saat itu juga, dia senang karena sebentar lagi temannya itu akan mempunyai bayi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat Sakura memeluknya, dia mengelus sebentar perutnya dan menatap Sakura lagi. "Enam bulan Sakura-chan."

"Kau lihat kan Jidat. Aku sudah bertunangan, Hinata akan memiliki bayi, tinggal kau saja yang belum meresmikan hubungan mu itu!" tunjuk Ino padanya.

Sakura hanya menatap Ino kesal, meresmikan apanya? Apa yang mau diresmikan?! Sedangkan dirinya sendiri dikhianati oleh mantan kekasihnya didepan mata. Walau itu tidak bertahan lama, karena saat ini Sakura malah telah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seseorang. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa lansung meresmikan hubungan dengan seseorang tersebut, itu terlalu cepat.

Dia tidak mendengar apa yang Ino katakan lagi setelah itu. Lebih baik memerhatikan keadaan pesta dari pada mendengar celoteh Ino yang tidak jelas itu.

"Temari- _nee_!" pandangan Sakura lansung memerhatikan seseorang yang dipanggil Ino. Sabaku Temari, kakak kelas mereka yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya, juga satu angkatan dengan seseorang yang sangat Sakura benci sekarang. _'Temari-_ nee _disini? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga berada disini? Sial!'_

"Angkatan mu juga diundang Temari- _nee_?"

"Tentu saja Sakura, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Keadaan Sakura menjadi tidak fokus lagi. Membayangkan seseorang yang dihindarinya juga berada disini membuat dia cepat-cepat ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Bahkan, dia tidak lagi mendengar apa yang teman-teman nya bicarakan. Dipikirannya, hanya ada satu. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Ra-Sakura! _Jidat_!" teriakan Ino membuatnya keluar dari rencana-rencana yang ada dikepalanya.

"Ck, jangan berteriak _Pig_! Kau membuat telinga ku sakit."

"Simpan amarah mu _Jidat_ , kita harus kesana!" dia memandang Ino tak mengerti, kesana kemana? Dan pada saat itu dia baru menyadari hanya dia dan Ino yang ada diruangan ini. Kemana semua orang pergi?

"Kemana? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini, kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Apa yang ada dipikiran nya?

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Hyuuga Neji menyerang Uchiha Sasuke, ditaman, sekarang!"

"APA?!"

* * *

Dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ketakutan yang ada dipikirannya terjadi. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Ino yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Karena hanya ada dua nama di kepalanya saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji.

Suasana taman sekolah memang ramai, seluruh penghuni pesta sudah berada disana. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura dapat melihat Neji memukul Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke membiarkan Neji memukulnya begitu saja? Kenapa dia tidak membalas Neji. Bahkan, dengan sekali pukulan mungkin Neji akan lansung ambruk, mengingat Sasuke sendiri adalah seorang atlet _Judo_.

"HENTIKAN!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Neji lansung melepaskan Sasuke. Semua yang ada disana juga ikut terdiam. Sasuke masih berusaha bangkit, walaupun cukup kesulitan karena luka pukulan yang diberikan Neji padanya.

Sakura berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke akan mati menggenaskan didepan matanya. Jika itu terjadi dulu, mungkin dia akan senang. Tapi sekarang, melihat Sasuke terluka seperti itu, membuat perasaan nya berubah. Seperti dia juga merasakan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

Neji memandang Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya. Sekarang, dia terjebak. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak melawannya, karena pemuda itu pasti akan menerima belas kasihan Sakura. Dan Sakura juga pasti tambah membenci nya dengan memukul Sasuke secara brutal. _'sial!'_

"Hyuuga- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasih ku?!"

Dan, seringaian yang ada diwajah Sasuke semakin lebar. Dia sudah mengira pasti akan seperti ini. Dia memang dengan sengaja membiarkan Neji memukulnya hanya karena dia ingin membuat Sakura semakin merasa simpati padanya. Dan untuk membuktikan bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah seseorang yang brengsek yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan saja.

"Sakura, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu-"

"DIAM! Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi Hyuuga- _san_. Kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi!"

"Ta-tapi Sakura-"

" _No but_! _We're done_!"

Dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, Sakura lansung berjalan keluar dari area taman. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah dia harus segera menangani luka lebam yang dimilik Sasuke. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya sudah membongkar hubungan mereka yang selama ini dirahasiakannya. Memang benar, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menjalin hubungan yang spesial.

* * *

"Pelan-pelan, Sakura."

Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Dia masih tetap saja membersihkan lukanya, walaupun pemuda itu sudah meringis sejak tadi. Dia masih berpikir, kenapa Sasuke tidak membalas Neji? Lihat lah keadaannya sekarang, lebam dipipi, serta luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ayam bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membalas nya tadi?! Sekarang lihat keadaan mu, kau ja-"

Perkataan Sakura lansung terhenti saat Sasuke memegang perngelangan tangannya erat. Emerald dan onyx itu bertemu. Mencipatakan suasana sunyi diantara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terhanyut dengan bola mata itu.

"Kalau aku membalasnya, kau pasti akan berpikir aku sama brengseknya dengan Hyuuga itu. Maka dari itu aku tidak membalasnya, aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau tidak memilih orang yang salah."

Wanita itu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menunduk. Untuk saat ini dia tidak sanggup menatap onyx yang menyihirnya itu. Perkataan serius pria didepannya ini membuat jantung nya melompat-lompat. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Dan Sakura tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang, dia sudah terjerat oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dengar, hubungan kita memang tidak baik selama sekolah dulu. Itu dulu, sekarang aku ingin kita mengubah hal itu Sakura. Aku memang sering membuat mu kecewa dulu, untuk itu aku minta maaf. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang ku cintai kecewa lagi."

Sakura lansung menatap pria dihapannya ini dengan bola mata yang melebar. Dia terkejut. Dengan secara tidak lansung, Sasuke memberi tau dirinya bahwa pria itu mencintainya. Ini gila!

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Sakura, dengan segera dia menarik wanita itu kedekapannya. Menyamankan wanita itu didalam pelukan hangat nya. "Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan sifat Uchiha ku hanya demi mengatakan itu padamu."

"Sa-Sasuke, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksa mu. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi dari hidupku lagi."

"Aku berjanji."

Sekarang, Sakura tidak akan ragu lagi untuk memeluk pria itu. Bahkan dia memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Dia senang tentu saja, Sasuke berhasil membuat kupu-kupu itu beterbangan lagi diperutnya. Merasakannya sensasi yang menyenangkan namun indah itu.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, menikmati waktu berdua mereka yang nyaman. Ditengah malam yang indah, ditemani bulan yang menyinari mereka. Yah, walaupun itu ditempat parkir, namun suasana romantis itu masih tercipta.

"Kau tau? Kau sudah membongkar hubungan kita kepada semuanya Sakura."

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa lebih senang sekarang."

"Jadi? Kita sudah resmi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia semakin menenggelamkan Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Apa yang telah direncanakannya berhasil. Membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya. Dia masih ingat kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Saat mereka memergoki Hyuuga Neji yang notabene masih berstatus kekasih Sakura berselingkuh. Dan dia sangat berterima kasih kepada sahabat pirang nya dan Yamanaka Ino dalam hal ini. Mereka telah membantunya untuk mendapatkan Sakura-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, tiga minggu yang lalu, setelah Blind Date._**

"Hyuuga sialan! Berani-berani nya dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku harus membalasnya, harus!"

Sakura masih merutuki Neji, bahkan dia tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke mengikuti sejak tadi. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah cara untuk membalas Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Tentu saja kau harus membalasnya, dia harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan _Sakura_."

Dan, dari situlah kedekatan-kedekatan mereka dimulai.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" ucap Yamanaka Ino yang memerhatikan pasangan Uchiha-Haruno yang berpelukan di parkiran.

"Jangan bertanya pada kami Ino, seharusnya kami bertanya padamu, kau kan sahabat Sakura. Dan, kau juga Naruto! sejak kapan hal ini terjadi?"

"Ck, jangan berisik Temari- _senpai_. Aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan _Teme_ sedekat itu dengan Sakura- _chan_."

"Yah, dunia memang sudah gila. Lihat lah sekarang, musuh mu menjadi kekasihmu. Yang benar saja!"

"Ck, Temari- _senpai_!/Temari- _nee_!"

Sepertinya hubungan yang terjalin antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menjadi sebuah _big surprise_ bagi mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, hubungan mereka membuktikan bahwa benci dan cinta hanya dipisahkan oleh benang merah yang tipis. Jangan terlalu membenci, jika tak sanggup mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_  
 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of the mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_  
 _We ain't ever getting older_

The Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey - Closer

 ** _*END*_**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back^^**

 **Enjoy this story dan maafkan atas segala kesalahan penulisannya^^**

 **and RnR guys^^**


End file.
